Big Time Quads
by Crystal Manning
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush are sure they have found the girl of their dreams. But are they sure it's the right girl? When a set of quadruplets show up at the Palm Woods, they turn the boys' lives upside-down. Complete.
1. Big Time Jazzie

_**Chapter 1: Big Time Jazzie**_

"Sammi, hurry up!" Jasmine Mason called while pounding her fist on the bathroom door that had been occupied for the past twenty minutes. She pressed her ear against the door and only heard the sound of water running from the shower. Growling, she turned away from the bathroom door and went into the living room where she paused and lifted an eyebrow.

Loud, pop music was coming from the TV where a girl was moving in perfect unison to the Wii Just Dance game that was placed on screen, he hood on her purple jacket was bouncing to the beat. Jasmine stood back with a smile on her face while watching the score rack up until the music stopped. "An almost perfect score. How do you do that, Mel?" Jasmine asked while shaking her head.

Melanie Mason turned around and gave a grin coupled with a modest shrug. "I can keep good rhythm I guess," she responded. "Sammi still in the bathroom?" She guessed while pointing her purple Wiimote at the screen to change the song.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and brushed her black hair out of her face with the hand that held a red ring. "What was your first guess? The fact that I'm dancing around trying to hold it in?" She asked sarcastically. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen while tying her hair back into a ponytail with a red scrunchie. "What're you making?" She addressed the girl dressed in blue by the stove.

"Eggs, French toast, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, and some sausage," Mikayla Mason replied while putting a bowl of steaming scrambled eggs onto the kitchen table. It was joined by a bowl of fruit salad and a pitcher of grape juice. "What's your rush? We have all day to try and find Aunt Kelly." Then she turned and added under her breath with evil conviction, "and scare Uncle Gustavo."

"You know he's not our actual uncle," Melanie pointed out, obviously have heard her.

"He's close enough," Mikayla replied with a shrug and moved the platter of sausage to the table. "They've been working together how long? We've known him forever, he's basically our uncle. We treat him like one."

"Okay, I'm going to go now," Jasmine announced while walking towards the door of the townhouse. She dropped to the ground and reached for her red and black vans.

"Can't you wait? I made breakfast!" Mikayla protested.

"Just let her go, its more eggs for the rest of us," Melanie said while reaching forward to seize the bowl of eggs. She laughed gleefully and dumped a large portion of them onto her purple plate. "You have basically all of California to search for her. Where are you going to go?"

Jasmine shrugged while tying her laces. "The Palm Woods? Sometimes she's there with that band she's working with, Big Time Rush."

"You actually listened to their CD?" Samantha Mason asked while poking her head out of the bathroom door. She was fully dressed but her hair was wrapped up in a large green towel.

"Hey, we get them for free. Why not listen to them? They're pretty good," Jasmine said while jumping to her feet. "I'll text you if she's there. Otherwise I'll go straight to Rocque Records."

"Alright," her sisters replied in unison, waving her away with their hands. They would catch up to her later. It's not like she could get into _too_ much trouble by herself."

* * *

><p>"S'cuse me. Pardon me. On your right. Move it or lose it! <em>Get out of the way<em>!" Jasmine called as she skateboarded down the street. She waved around the people that were walking in either direction, leaning to and fro to make the board under her feet move the way she wanted to. The skateboard glided down the street easily while she maneuvered it and headed towards the Palm Woods Apartments. She remembered hearing that Kelly could be found there sometimes, trying to get the boys of Big Time Rush to get to the studio.

And if she couldn't find Kelly, maybe one of them knew where she was.

Jasmine leaned back a bit to turn her board into the open front doors of the Palm Woods Apartments and rolled right up to Mr. Bitters desk. "Hey, Bitterman!" She said cheerfully as she stepped off of her skateboard. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Oh no!" Mr. Bitters groaned as soon as he looked up at her. "Not you."

Jasmine waved her hand at him. "You don't even know which one I am!" She protested. "So you can't even be upset about it. I mean, I might not have been the one who put those frogs in your desk."

"But you _could_ have been," Mr. Bitters replied.

"Ah, but you won't know unless you can tell us apart, now will you?" Jasmine asked while lifting a finger. She smiled at the look on his face. "Oh come on, you had to have missed us."

"How long are you here?" He asked warily. She pulled a face. He looked as if he was about to jump right out of his skin and run away from her, not that she didn't expect it from him. He always was on his guard whenever the Mason quadruplets rolled into town, with good reason. They just wanted to get him to lighten up every now and then, that's all. They had good intentions behind their madness.

"Lucky you, just the summer," she replied with an eye roll. "So, I'm going to go before I give you a heart attack. Wouldn't be any fun pulling tricks on you when you're in the hospital or dead." She pushed away from the desk and stepped onto her skateboard again. She pushed off and decided to try searching around the pool when she ran over something that caused her wheels to stop. She was sent flying forwards and off of her board, landing hard on her elbows and knees. "What the…?" She reached back to see what she had run over. "A _hockey puck_?"

"Hey, that's mine." Jasmine turned to see who had addressed her, tossing the hockey puck up and down in her palm. She lifted her eyebrows at the guy who stood over her, dressed in hockey gear. He held a hockey stick in one hand and held his free hand out to her. "Sorry about that, my slapshot's better than I thought."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play hockey inside, Dimples?" She questioned, tossing the puck back at him. "You could've made me crack my head open," she added, bending down to pick up her skateboard. She held it up and inspected it while the hockey player lifted his eyebrows back at her and then smirked.

"Says the girl who was _skateboarding_ inside," he pointed out. "Hasn't anyone ever told _you_ not to skateboard inside?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'd listen to them," Jasmine replied, tucking the board under her arm. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly. The hockey player shifted his eyes a little under her gaze before shuffling his feet.

Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think I've seen you somewhere before," she replied, widening her eyes to the normal size. "You're that Kendall guy. From Big Time Rush."

"Ah, so you've heard of us," he said with a dimpled smile.

"Kind of," she replied with a sly smile. Then she stuck out her hand. "I'm Jasmine, but people call me Jazzie."

Kendall took her hand and gave it a shake. "Jazzie it is, then. You already know who I am. Are you moving into the Palm Woods?" He asked while motioning around. "I could give you a quick tour, Big Time Rush style," he said with a smile and a wink.

She gave a little laugh. He was obviously clueless as to who she was, which she was thankful for. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that her sisters would show up soon. Her smile got a bit bigger. It would be a lot of fun to mess with his head. Not only his, but the best of Big Time Rush's and she was sure that was going to happen sooner if not later. She wouldn't even have to put much effort into it.

"Thanks, but I know my way around here pretty well, Dimples," she replied. "Let's just say the Palms Woods is like my second home."

"So you've been here before," Kendall stated.

"Nothing gets by you, slick," Jazzie commented.

Kendall let out a little laugh of disbelief. This Jazzie was something else. She was different from the girls he's met both in Minnesota and in California. It was a good change of pace. She seemed like she was always in control of any situation, wanting to get the last word. Usually that bugged her but with her, not so much.

"So, are you visiting someone or…?" Kendall asked.

"I am, actually," Jazzie replied with a nod. "Decided to drop in and say hi to Bitterman." She turned and gave Mr. Bitters a little wave. He held up his fingers so they were in the shape of a V, pointed them at his eyes, and then pointed them at her.

"He doesn't, uh…seem too fond of you," Kendall noted.

"Oh, he'll get used to it," Jazzie said with a wave of her hand. "He's still sore over the idea that I may or may not have put frogs in his desk once." She gave a shrug. "What can you do?"

"Wait, _you_ were the person behind the infamous frog prank?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jazzie replied with a shrug. "I am a girl after all; we have to have our secrets, Dimples." She looked around to make sure Bitters was busy and moved her finger in a 'come here' motion. He leaned down and she whispered, "I'll tell you a little secret. He's afraid of anything that jumps. The bigger the better. However, grasshoppers are easier to hide, if you know what I mean." She gave him a knowing look.

"That sounds fun and all but where am I going to find grasshoppers?" Kendall asked. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bag of them, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

"You're lucky you ran into me," Jazzie replied. "Hold these while I distract Bitterman. I could use for a good prank today. I'm running behind on my daily quota." She put her skateboard down and stepped onto it. "D'you mind?" She asked, holding out her hands. Kendall shook his head and held out his hockey stick. She took it while handing him the bag of grasshoppers. Then she adjusted the hockey stick so the curved end was by her left hand.

Kendall watched curiously as she pushed off the ground and gained enough speed to glide over the carpeted surface. He let out a laugh when she casually leaned over with the hockey stick and let the curved end lightly scrape his face, hooking his glasses onto the end of them.

"Come back here this instant!" Mr. Bitters yelled while holding his hands out in front of him and waving them around to make sure he didn't crash anything while he did his best to chase her down the hall.

"Come and get me, Bitterman!" Jazzie laughed gleefully while taking off.

Kendall laughed at the scene before him before rushing over to his desk. As he thought, a carton of microwave popcorn sat underneath the desk. Opening the ziplock bag, he turned it upside-down and dumped the grasshoppers into it. Then he stuck his hand into the salted snack and mixed it so the popcorn was sitting on top and Mr. Bitters wouldn't see the difference if he took one glance at it.

"Aww, Bitterman, don't you know how to take a harmless joke?"

Kendall froze when he heard Jazzie's voice getting louder. He chucked the bag across the lobby and rolled away from the desk. He pretended to be interested in an ad for dog grooming as Mr. Bitters walked back into the lobby, holding onto Jazzie by her upper arm and her skateboard in the other.

"I didn't even hurt your glasses, see? No harm, no foul," she said while handing back the glasses with a sheepish smile. "You're looking _great_ in that coat today," he said while brushing off the sleeve of his jacket.

"Yeah yeah, move along," Mr. Bitters said with a wave of his hand.

Jazzie took her skateboard from him and walked over to Kendall and gave him back his hockey-stick. "Now we just wait," she told him, taking a magazine off of a nearby table and pretended to read it while leaning against the wall. When she actually seemed engrossed in an article Kendall took the time to look at her from the side of his eyes.

Her dark hair stood out against her light brown skin. Every now and then she would brush her hair out of her brown eyes which reminded him of chocolate. When having read something strange her nose wrinkled over the slight bump on the bridge.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," Jazzie commented while turning her head and smirking at him.

"I, er, was looking at the cover," Kendall muttered, pointing at it.

"Whatever you say, dude," she said while closing it. Right at that moment Mr. Bitters let out a high-pitched scream. Jazzie and Kendall laughed when they saw him fling his popcorn into the air, scattering grasshoppers with it, and then take off running, screaming for his mother. "Oh, that was _classic_!" She said while slapping her knee. "And with that, Dimples, I bid you adieu." She stepped onto her skateboard and gave him a little wave before rolling right out the front door of the apartment complex.

Kendall watched as she left. He made a little sound and turned to find the elevator that would take him to the floor they lived on. "Jazzie," he muttered under his breath. She caught her attention almost immediately. She was like a breath of fresh air to him.

She was interesting.

_Very _interesting.

* * *

><p>As Jazzie skateboarded down the street she decided not to call her sisters, just so she could lure them over to the Palm Woods. She was sure they were to run into one of the Big Time Rush guys.<p>

It was bound to make their boring day interesting.

_Very _interesting.

* * *

><p><em>The first chapter to my first Big Time Rush story is finished. The story's going to be short, about five or six chapters long. I hope you all like it so far. Please tell me what you think.<em>

_~C.M._


	2. Big Time Mickey

_**Chapter 2: Big Time Mickey**_

Jazzie picked up her skateboard by the trucks and walked into the Rocque Records recording studio. She waved to the receptionist at the front desk and made her way through the twisty, windy maze-like halls to find Kelly's office. She found Gustavo before finding Kelly because of his boisterous screaming about something to do with 'dogs'.

"Uncle Gustavo, do you _still_ have a thing against dogs?" Jazzie asked while walking into the room he was in. He was sitting at a piano while Kelly stood over him with a clipboard in her hands, like always.

"I'm not your uncle!" Gustavo grunted before turning back to the piano and plucked random strings.

"Jazzie!" Kelly exclaimed excitedly. Jazzie eagerly rushed over to her aunt and gave her a big hug. "I thought you guys weren't coming until later! When did you get here?"

"About two hours ago," Jazzie replied, letting go of her aunt. "We decided to surprise you. Our plane landed early. So we just let ourselves into your townhouse. Mickey's making breakfast and Mellie was playing wii and Sammi was taking a shower. I didn't want to wait around so I checked the Palm Woods to see if you were there. Obviously you weren't 'cause you're here." Then she turned and gave Gustavo a large smile. "Uncle Gustavo, don't you know it's not nice to not greet someone?"

"_I'm not your uncle_!" Gustavo reiterated as he stood up and crossed his large arms over his chest. Then he turned his head this way and that as if he were looking for something. "Where's the rest of your terror squad?"

"Oh, knock it off Gustavo," Kelly said with a smile thrown his way. "There's nothing wrong with my nieces."

"Only that they're related to Satan," Gustavo shot back.

Jazzie smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, Uncle Gustavo!"

Gustavo's body tensed and he started to shake. Jazzie, sure that he was about to have one of his meltdowns, held her board in front of her as a shield. Kelly jumped in front of her, arms spread out and a dangerous look in her eye. "Don't even try it," Kelly warned. Gustavo slowly relaxed his body and then stuck out his tongue. He went back to his piano, muttering something about "little monsters".

"Where _are_ your sisters anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, they should be around the Palm Woods by now," Jazzie said while lifting her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"Why are they at the Palm Woods?" Kelly asked in confusion. "While you're here?"

"Because I _want_ them to go to the Palm Woods since they think I'm there."

Kelly put a hand to her head. "I'm confused."

"Y'see, I thought you'd be at the Palm Woods trying to get that band of yours here," Jazzie explained. "You said sometimes that you had to corral them here or whatever. So, I went to see if you were there and told them that that's where I was going. I ran into that Kendall guy of the band you're with and I decided to mess with their heads a bit by sending my sisters there to look for me. They're bound to run into one of the rest of the members of the band."

Kelly's eye slowly started to twitch the longer her niece spoke. "So, instead of you all coming straight here you decided to mess with innocent boys, of whom I haven't told about you guys yet?"

"That's right!" Jazzie said happily. "It'll be funny, Aunt Kelly, and fun! For us, not for them! Which is how I like my fun."

* * *

><p>"No text yet?" Samantha asked while flipping the channels on the TV.<p>

"Nope," Mikayla replied while looking at her phone again. She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but it was hard. She assumed Jazzie probably got distracted by something or other, like she always does. "Let's just go and try to find her and then head over to Rocque Records if she isn't at the Palm Woods. She'd make her way there eventually."

"I _still_ think we should just wait, but whatever," Melanie said as she got to her feet and went to put on her shoes. "Are we taking a taxi or should we walk? It's not that far, either way."

"Taxi's faster," Mikayla replied. Then she rolled her eyes at Samantha's sound of protest almost instantly. "Get over it! It's a lot faster than walking, you know that. We're there too. I'm sure nothing can happen." Granted, she was wary around taxis as well. She was thoroughly convinced that one couldn't really trust them but she also knew that it would be a lot faster getting to the Palm Woods than walking. If they had to walk, she'd have to deal with cluttered streets and annoyingly slow walkers, which she despised with a passion. So, taking a taxi was the better of two options unless she wanted to spend the morning barking at any innocent bystander that got in her way.

Mikayla paused by the door to shove her feet into her black and blue Sketchers sport shoes and followed her sisters out of the door. They left the townhouse and walked down the street a bit before finding a taxi that could take them to the Palm Woods. While the taxi drove them down the street, Mikayla kept her nose pressed against the window. There was nothing like seeing California after a long school year in Richmond, Virginia. California just had a different atmosphere to it, which Mikayla loves. Not the smoggy air, but she loved everything else. How everyone who lived there seemed infinitely happy and as if they are on vacation all of the time. With the perfect weather, Mikayla knew how they felt.

"_Finally_!" Samantha muttered as they got out of the car that stopped in front of the Palm Woods Apartments. Mikayla leaned back into the car and handed the driver some money. "Okay, where should we look?"

"Umm, I can take the pool. Mellie, you can check the school area–maybe she ran into Camille–and Sammi you can…check…the park," Mikayla said with a wave of her hand. "Meet back here in about twenty? If we don't find her we can go to the recording studio."

With a response of "sounds good" and "okay" the three girls split up in search for their older sister, only older in an interval of five minutes for each. Jazzie was five minutes older than Mickey, ten minutes older than Mellie, and fifteen minutes older than Sammi.

Mickey moved through the lobby of the apartment complex but paused by the front desk when she heard a high pitched scream coming from her right. She turned in time to see Mr. Bitters throwing a bag of popcorn into the air and running off. _Huh, must've run into Jazzie_, she mused while continuing on her way to the pool.

As she expected, it was filled with people lounging around, talking, swimming, drinking smoothies, and playing games. She quickly scanned the area to try and find a face similar to hers but she didn't have any luck in the first few seconds so she decided to scour the place, head to toe.

She brushed her dark hair out of her face to try and get more air to her face. It was a lot more humid in L.A. then she remembered. She fanned at her face while walking and then stopped in her tracks. "Guitar Dude," she said happily as soon as she spotted him.

"Mason," he replied with a lift of his head. "How long's it been?"

"A year," Mickey replied. "We always come back over the summer, remember?"

"Time flies," he said with a little shrug as she sat down next to him. "Still playing the guitar?"

"Not as much when school's in session. I can't find the time with soccer," she replied. "I try to get some time in on the weekends, though. I'm learning how to play this new Simple Plan song that I like. It's called 'Loser of the Year'. They have this really cool acoustic version of it that I'm trying to learn."

"We can start up your lessons again if you want," Guitar Dude offered. "You and Jazzie."

"That'd be great, Guitar Dude. Same rate?" Mickey asked. He nodded. "Cool, now hand that sucker over so I can show you what I've learned so far." She held out her arms and took the guitar and pick from Guitar Dude's hands. She put her fingers on the beginning chord of the song and began to play a few of them.

She paused and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion when she swore she heard a sound that reminded her of an airplane crashing sound effect. She looked around to see what it was that was making the noise when Guitar Dude was suddenly shoved off of the ledge they were sitting on and he landed on the ground. Her eyes were wide as she looked from Guitar Dude to the guy who had taken his place.

"Hi, I'm James and I must say you are very beautiful. Are you busy tonight? Maybe I could take you out for a pizza," the brunette said with a perfectly white toothed grin.

"I don't like pizza," Mickey replied, getting down and helping Guitar Dude to his feet. "Are you okay? That was some fall."

"I'm okay as long as Sally keeps playing," Guitar Dude replied. Mickey handed back his guitar and he played a few chords on them, smiling at the melody that rang out and hung in the air.

Mickey chuckled and said, "You really have to change the name of that thing."

"Okay, so you don't like pizza," James said, shoving Guitar Dude out of the way again and clasping his hands together. "How about a movie?"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't have the time," Mickey told him while moving to walk past him but he jumped into her way.

"A coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

She moved again and, once again, he jumped in her way. "How about we go dancing?" James asked. She noticed that his voice was a few octaves lower than it had been before. He also raised and lowered his eyebrows rapidly at that suggestion.

Mickey's lip twitched slightly. She could tell he'd be a hard one to shake. While she did appreciate getting the chance to look at an extremely attractive face he was very persistent to the point of it grating on her nerves. It was if he couldn't take "no" for an answer, which she wouldn't put past him. With that face he probably had a great track record of "yes"es.

Mickey sighed. "James, right?" She asked. He beamed and nodded. "While all of that sounds like fun, I'm going to have to decline on the basis of hardly knowing you. But thanks anyway."

"My name's James Diamond. I'm seventeen years old. My birthday's in July. I'm a Cancer. I like going to the beach. Sometimes I go to the salon to get my hair done. I love playing hockey and singing and I'm in a band," he rambled off as light speed.

The entire time Mickey stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face, as if she were waiting for him to admit that he was to be admitted to a psyche ward soon. She wondered if the last thing he said was supposed to impress her. Judging by the smile on her face it was but she didn't buy it. "Uh, yeah, I'm Mickey," she said with a little tilt of her fingers. "And I have to go now."

"Wait!"

"Whaaaat?" Mickey practically whined. While she did like getting to look at him she wanted to see her Aunt Kelly very badly.

"So…you play guitar?" He asked, obviously searching for something to say to keep her there. "I think a girl who plays an instrument is hot. I mean, really, what's hotter than that?"

"The sun," Mickey replied deadpan. She let out a little sigh. She knew that talking to him wouldn't help her get the chance to escape so she'd have to do something drastic. Just then a beach ball was hit in her direction and it landed in her arms. With a shrug, she tossed it up and smacked it into his face.

He let out a high pitched scream as it bounced off of him. "Ahh! My hair!" He screeched. He reached into a pocket and whipped out a comb.

Mickey took that as her chance to run away. She had made it back into the lobby and was almost at the front door when she took the chance to look over her shoulder. Taking her eyes off of her intended escape path she crashed into something and fell right onto the floor. She cursed under her breath, peeved that her chance to escape had been foiled for James was sure to catch up to her.

"Hey, what're you doing back here?" Mickey looked up at the blond who had addressed her with a raised eyebrow. He stuck out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Huh?" She asked while smoothing out her blue t-shirt and brushing dirt off of her dark jeans.

"I thought you had to leave," he continued.

Mickey's eyebrows crinkled. "What're you _talking_ about?" _Great, two crazy people in the span of ten minutes._

The blond boy's eyebrows now were the ones to crinkle. Eyebrows that she couldn't help but compare to caterpillars. "Didn't you have a skateboard earlier?"

"I don't know how to skateboard," Mickey said impatiently. "I don't know what you're talking about…." Her voice trailed off, obviously waiting for him to give his name.

"Kendall," he offered.

"Kendall," she repeated. "Yeah. So, Kendall, as I said before: I don't know what you're talking about. I don't skateboard. I wasn't here before." As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth she knew what was going on. Jazzie had been there. Kendall thought she was Jazzie. The corners of her mouth turned up a little. This could be fun. "Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

Kendall blinked. "No, I…you came in here and tripped because of my hockey puck! And then we pulled a prank on Mr. Bitters!" He said, pointing at the front desk where Mr. Bitters was standing with a plunger armed by his side. "_Grasshoppers!_ Remember?"

Mickey bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at him slowly going hysterical. "I'm sorry, Kendall, but I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a sympathetic smile while patting his arm. "Maybe you need to stay out of the sun. And while you're at it, trim down those eyebrows of yours. Wouldn't want anyone to think they're turning into butterflies soon, now would you?"

She whipped her head around at the crashing sound coming from the pool area. She let out a little whoop of a scream when she saw that James had pushed and shoved his way into the lobby and was looking around frantically. "Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go somewhere. That's not here. But over there. Far, _far_ away from here!"

With a little hop Mickey took off running out the front door. Kendall watched in utter confusion as he scratched his head. A couple of seconds later James ran up to him. "_Dude_!" James uttered. "I think I just found the girl of my dreams!"

"I think I did too," Kendall told him, still confused. "But she left…and then she came back and didn't recognize me and then she left again."

James let out a little laugh. "Someone needs to learn from the master of keeping a girl's attention," James told him while putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "One more look at this face…" he paused to wiggle his fingers in front of his face, "and she _will_ be mine," he finished in a deep voice.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the reviews, here's the next one. I hope you enjoy it as well.<em>

_~C.M._


	3. Big Time Mellie

**_Chapter 3: Big Time Mellie_**

Logan Mitchell licked his finger before turning the page in his book. He made a humming sound and rubbed his chin while taking in every word on the page. A few seconds later he heard a large impatient sigh coming from his right. Logan lifted his head to look at his friend, Camille, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at him pointedly.

"What?" Logan asked with a little laugh.

"Logan, don't you want to go outside and get some sun?" Camille sighed. "Or are you afraid of going out into the sun for fear that I will discover your secret?" She asked dramatically while grabbing the front of his shirt. "Is that it?"

"Twilight audition?" Logan asked while prying Camille's fingers off of his shirt. He frowned down at the wrinkles in it. He gently smoothed them out and then smiled at the sate that his shirt had returned to.

Camille shrugged and nodded. "It's not my first choice but it's really popular, from what I've heard," she explained. "Logan, school was over an hour ago. Why are you still in here doing work?" She waved her hands about the small, empty classroom that was filled with many desks and chairs for the residents in the Palm Woods that were old enough to be tutored.

"I want to make sure this extra credit project doesn't have any flaws," Logan replied, picking up the book to start reading again. "And once I'm finished with this book I can get a head start to be sure I'm done on time to be two weeks early."

"Logan!" Camille said, snapping in front of his face. "You already have an A+ in this class. Extra credit would just earn you an A++."

"My ninth A++ since being born," he pointed out.

"Is that even possible?" A voice invaded their conversation. Logan and Camille both looked to see who it was that had jumped into the conversation. Mellie was leaning against the door frame, looking at them with her arms crossed over her chest. "Someone's a brown-noser," she noted.

"Someone wants to have a career later in life," Logan replied while jabbing at the front of the book he was reading _How to be a Doctor for Dummies_.

"Nice book choice," Mellie said teasingly but she kept a pleasant smile on her face. It always threw people off whenever she was aiming to poke fun at them. Then she noticed Camille who was sitting in the room. "Camille!" She gasped happily.

"Mellie!" Camille squealed, jumping up to seize the girl in a hug. Logan watched the exchanged with raised eyebrows. He's never seen the girl before in his life. He was sure he'd recognize those brown eyes and that bright smile. A smile that made his heart skip a beat. As the two girls continued to speak to each other in excited tones he looked her over. She wasn't built like most girls around the Palm Woods, she was smaller and noticeably more athletic looking with a bit of muscle on her arms and legs. Her face was makeup free but it's what made her more noticeable.

"….gan. _Logan_!" Logan blinked when Camille waved her hand in front of his face. Then he jumped up and let out a peal of nervous laughter while scratching at the back of his head. "I said this is Melanie Mason," Camille explained while pointing at Mellie who gave a little mock-salute. "She comes around during the summer because she lives in Virginia."

"All the way on the East Coast?" Logan asked and then mentally kicked himself for asking that.

Mellie laughed. "Yes, all the way on the East Coast," she replied. "Is there another Virginia I don't know of?"

"I mean, why do you come all the way out here for the summer?" Logan corrected himself, mentally slapping himself on the head.

Mellie shrugged. "Adventure," she said vaguely. "It's bound to be a lot more exciting here than it is in Virginia, I can tell you that."

"Oh, but there's a lot of rich history in Virginia," Logan said as he lifted a finger. "There's the Civil War. The Battle of Fredericksburg. The—" Logan's words were cut off when a strange stomping sound filled their ears. Camille and Mellie looked around while a horrified look formed on Logan's features. "Oh _no_!" He gasped. Just then the door was knocked over onto a few stacks and a wild eyed blonde's eyes moved around the room before they rested on Logan. "Hi, Mercedes," Logan said with a clenched-teeth smile.

"Mercedes?" Mellie asked, turning to Camille with a lifted eyebrow.

Camille rolled her eyes and sighed. "Long story," she responded.

"You," Mercedes said while pointing her finger at Logan. "Where have you been? You're my new boyfriend, remember?"

"I, uh, thought that Guitar Dude was your new boyfriend," Logan said with a little laugh, glancing at Camille and Mellie who looked on in amusement.

"He was my _old_ boyfriend. All he cared about was his guitar," Mercedes replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a huff. "You're m new boyfriend again. Got it?"

"Oh, um, I can't do that Mercedes because I'm already dating…_her_!" Logan said while pointing at Melanie who then had a confused and shocked look of her own when Mercedes rounded on her.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" Mercedes demanded.

Mellie's eyebrows crinkled together. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't just going to give her name to someone she didn't know, especially one that seemed like a borderline psychotic jealous girlfriend, such as she. Mellie's nose wrinkled together. _Did that Logan guy actually _date _her?_ She felt bad for Logan just for thinking that.

"Umm…I'm…Aubrey Stewart," Mellie replied. She looked past Camille's shoulder and saw that she had suddenly lifted a sign that read '_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?' Mellie just shrugged and tilted her head a bit, as if to say _I don't know. _

Mercedes laughed. "_You're_ not Aubrey Stewart."

Logan internally began to panic. His nerves jumped when he heard a sudden "Uh uh uh oh!" coming from somewhere. He looked around the room to see Camille frantically hitting a boom box that was by her elbow. When that didn't work and the Big Time Rush song continued playing she simply picked up the boom box and smashed it onto the ground. Mercedes and Melanie didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I am," Mellie replied with a little point of her finger. "I'm…biracial so…I changed my skin color?" Mellie made a face at her own lie. Surely that Mercedes girl wouldn't believe her, right?

Mercedes slowly nodded and then got close to Mellie's face. "I'm going to be watching you, Aubrey. If there's even an _inkling_ that I don't believe you're dating Logan then you're going _down_."

"Down where?" Mellie asked. "Down under? Y'know, I've always wanted to go to Australia."

"Just watch your back!"

'"Hmm, that's actually impossible without a mirror. You don't happen to have one, do you?"

"_I have one_!" James announced while bursting into the room. He whipped a mirror out of his pocket and held it in front of his face, admiring his own reflection. "See, now you can doubly see how handsome I am," he addressed Mellie with a smile.

"James, _what_ are you doing here?" Logan asked through clenched teeth, tiling his head at Mercedes and looked at his friend as if begging for help.

"Trying to convince Mickey here to go out with me," James replied while pointing at Melanie. "You know you can't resist this," he added, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. Melanie swore she heard a little guitar riff accompany his ridiculous gesture.

"Who's Mickey?" Logan asked. "That's M—"

"_Aubrey!_" Camille jumped in as Mercedes's vulture like eyes snapped in Melanie's direction. "Aubrey Stewart!"

James laughed. "I took Aubrey to the Prom, I think I know who she is and _that's_ not—_ouch!_" James uttered when Camille basically threw herself at him and shoved him out the door to the classroom. "Camille! What was that for?" James asked. He whipped out his comb to quickly fix his hair. Once every follicle was in place he let a stern look come to his features again. "I was _trying_ to get Mickey to accept a date with me. I don't even know why I'm working this hard, I mean, really. Look at me."

Camille opened her mouth to correct James but stopped. He thought that Mellie was Mickey, which meant that he didn't know that they were quads. This meant that none of boys knew who they were because Kelly hadn't told them yet. It didn't surprise her in the least. She only knew who the Mason girls were because they've come to California for the summer for years and they've always ran into each other at the park. They took the time to stop and talk and got to know each other and became fast friends to Camille. The only reason the boys didn't know about them was because they were still new to the place.

"Maybe…you're just trying too hard," Camille offered. "But right now, you need to go along with the idea that she's Aubrey Stewart. Or else Mercedes will dig her claws into _my_, er, I mean, into Logan again. Got it?"

"Got it," James responded.

Just then the door opened and Mercedes stormed out of the room, followed by a sheepish looking Logan and an annoyed looking Mellie. "Okay, I think that bought Logan a minute before she comes back," Melanie said with a sigh. "What're we going to do now?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm an actress?" Camille asked with an elegant lift to her arms. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Why is it that <em>you<em> get to wear a costume but I still look like this?" Melanie asked while watching Camille walk out of the bathroom stall in her new costume as a bodyguard to 'Aubrey Stewart'. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun hidden underneath a cap. A large brown moustache was added to her upper lip and she wore a dark suit and dark sunglasses to go with it.

"Because, if we're going to get Mercedes off of you back we have to be convincing that you're actually Aubrey," Camille replied, pressing on the moustache to make sure it stayed still.

"But I'm _not_ Aubrey," Mellie replied.

"And as long as Mercedes doesn't know that Logan will be fine," Camille explained.

Mellie sighed. "You still like him, don't you?" Camille didn't reply. "I could read between the lines in your e-mails, y'know. You still like Logan."

"I don't know," Camille sighed.

"Well, he _is_ cute."

"Don't I know it," Camille said with a dreamy look on her face. "But we're just friends. That's all."

"Ah, but you want to be _more_ than friends," Mellie pointed out. "You two are going to be going around in circles if you don't say anything about it or do anything about it, y'know," she advised. Then she let out a groan. "So, how is it, after you've told me about these people, I end up pulled into one of their crazy schemes?"

"It's their charm," Camille said with a grin.

"One small problem. James thinks I'm Mickey. Knowing her, she's a challenge for him so he won't leave her alone. Which means he won't leave _me_ alone because he thinks I'm her. What are we going to do with him?"

"I've got that one covered," Camille replied with a wink. "Don't you worry about a thing." She gave one of her eyebrows a little pinch and then leaned back from the mirror. "Okay, let's go."

She pumped the door handle to the bathroom and the two girls walked out. Logan gave Camille a half smile as she adjusted her moustache again. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me deal with Mercedes, especially you, since you don't even know her," Logan said to Mellie.

Melanie shrugged. "I know enough about her to know that she's a psycho. Anything I can do to help take down those types of girls is fun for me. It comes close to playing the drums, but not quite there."

Logan's eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. "You play the drums?"

"Yeah, for about seven years now."

"That's so cool! You know, I actually play a little bit of bass—"

"Not now!" Camille interrupted in a gruff voice, lifting a boom box to her shoulder. "Right now we have to go through a montage at the right moments for Mercedes to think that you're actually dating." She pressed a button on the boom box and Big Time Rush's 'Any Kind of Guy' started playing at a high volume.

And that's what they did. Logan and Melanie went around the Palm Woods and the park staging 'dates' that Mercedes could catch them on, such as lounging around the pool, playing video games, taking a walk, eating ice cream, rollerblading, playing a little bit of hockey, playing cards, telling each other about their interests, talk extensively about music and his band, and having a lunch date as well. Logan had to admit to himself that it was the most fun he had with another girl in a while, even if it was fake. He felt so relaxed and stress-free, despite it being one of their 'crazy schemes'.

Melanie found herself having fun as well. Logan was certainly a charmer and he had a lot to say on any subject that she brought up, which was refreshing. The other boys that she had dates with usually made her do all of the talking because they didn't know much about what she wanted to talk about or they weren't paying attention to her at all. But Logan was really attentive and actually cared about what she had to say.

Logan, in short, was in awe of her. Not only did she play drums but she volunteered her time after school to help out the younger kids learn to play instruments, she was in their school's rock and jazz band, and ran cross country and played soccer. She was a little rough around the edges, sarcastic to the point that half of the time he didn't know if she were being serious or not and he felt that she was a little guarded but her enthusiasm for music eclipsed it.

"You know, Logan, this is the best non-date I've ever been on in my life," Melanie told him, setting down her glass of lemonade. "Someone who's such a bookworm as yourself has really surprised me."

"Well, thank you," Logan said with a smile. He was amazed at how relaxed he was around her. Whenever he was around other girls, such as Camille or The Jennifers, he got nervous and stumbled over his words. But with her, he got a sort of confidence that he's never felt he had before. "Would you like a refill on that?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks." Almost as soon as Melanie handed over her drink and he walked away she let out a scream when James took his place, as if appearing out of nowhere, and shoved flowers in her face. "What…?" Was all that she could manage to ask him.

"A pretty girl such as yourself deserves flowers that are the only true rival of your beauty," he explained, handing over the white roses.

"Look, James, this is very nice of you but—"

"Ah _ha_!" Mercedes yelled, jumping out of the nearby bushes. She tossed off her tree hat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I _knew_ you weren't dating Logan!"

Melanie looked from Mercedes to the lowers, to James, back to Mercedes, and to the flowers again. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "I, er, _nooo_!" She uttered, pointing at James. "This isn't what it looks like," she said lamely. Not like it would help matters, Mercedes was out for blood and James just spilled a pool of it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up there girlie," Camille jumped in, chewing on a piece of gum somewhat obnoxiously. "That's too close!" Mercedes reached out and ripped off the moustache that Camille had worn. She let out a little shriek and brought her hands up to her upper lip which was now stinging from having the moustache ripped off.

"I _knew_ you weren't dating Logan," Mercedes repeated. "And I knew you weren't Aubrey Stewart. That just proved it."

"No! No, James was just…delivering flowers that I ordered," Melanie explained, hoping that he'd play along. Then she paused. "You really thought I was Aubrey? _Really_?" She waved at her light brown skin and scoffed.

"Heh heh, um, what's going on here?" Logan asked nervously, returning with her lemonade.

"What's going on here is that _you're_ not dating anyone, except for me now," Mercedes replied, looping her arm with his. "So now you can take me to the mall and buy me anything cute that I want."

"And _you_ can help me decide which headshot is better," James addressed Melanie while lifting them up. "Luscious Lumberjack or Hot Police officer?"

"While I _do_ like a man in uniform, I have to pass," Melanie replied, giving him an odd look.

"Mercedes, we are _so_ dating," Logan laughed, pointing between himself and Melanie.

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Prove it."

"You want us to pro—" Melanie started to ask incredulously but stopped when Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Her eyes widened a bit at the shock of the situation. She wasn't able to grasp what was going on before Logan let her go. Her head swam and her heart raced but she kept her lips pressed together while Camille and James looked on.

"_Dude_!" James growled before tackling Logan to the ground.

While they started to roll around and fight each other Camille grabbed Melanie by the wrist and pulled her away from the pool area and into the lobby. "What was _that_ about? You know I still like him," she called over her shoulder.

"I…_he_ kissed _me_!" Melanie protested. "I didn't do anything, 'Mille."

"Yeah, but it'd be best if you got out of here before Mercedes comes looking for you to _kill_ you," Camille told her, turning to look where she was going, stopping herself from crashing into Kendall just in time.

"Did you forget something this time?" Kendall asked Melanie.

"Huh?" Melanie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You _just_ left!" He was going hysterical now. _Twice_ the girl he met had run away from him and now here she was again, _still_ not knowing who he was. He was beginning to wonder if he was seeing things or if he was going insane.

"Nnnooo, I didn't," Melanie replied. "But I'm leaving now." She gave Kendall and Camille a little wave before running off in the direction of the Palm Woods Park to find Sammi. She needed to tell _someone_ about her day.

As Kendall turned around James and Logan ran up to him, their clothes a little dirty and torn. "What happened to you two?" Kendall asked.

"Logan kissed the girl of my dreams, that's what happened!" James snapped.

"No, _I_ kissed the girl of _my_ dreams," Logan corrected. "And now she's gone!"

"Yeah? Well, the girl of _my_ dreams forgot who I was. _AGAIN_!" Kendall cried out, throwing his arms into the air.

Camille chuckled to herself while shaking her head. "Boys are so stupid."

* * *

><p><em>And here's the next one. I hope I'm keeping their personalities right. Let me know if there's anything I need to change, personality wise for the guys.<em>

_I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! It really means a lot.  
><em>

_~C.M._


	4. Big Time Sammi

**_Chapter 4: Big Time Sammi_**

Sammi sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips. Today wasn't a good day to wear wedge heels. She looked down at her outfit of choice, a green tank top, black shorts, and seafoam green wedge sandals. _Maybe I should've rethought my entire outfit_, she thought to herself. But she wanted to make a sort of statement on her return to L.A. She was known for her fashion statements. She's even been told a few times by the younger people around the teen hangouts that they looked forward to her return just so they could see and hear what was the next "big thing".

"Hmm, where are you Jazzie?" She muttered under her breath, looking around the park with a hand over her eyes. "There's not that many places you can be."

She let out a little growl and pushed up her shiny bangles, only for them to fall back over her slim wrists. It was just like Jazzie to run off and not even tell them anything about it. For all she knew Jazzie could've been back at the townhouse but just so happened to forget to tell them so they'd be running around all day looking for her.

A hand went to her stomach when it growled. Her eyes widened as everything around her seemed to shake while her stomach yelled at her for food. "Geeze, I must be hungrier than I thought," she muttered. She looked around the packed park and her eyes spotted a street vendor.

She made a face. She didn't really trust food that came off of the streets anymore. After she and Mickey ate nachos from a street vendor in New York and felt like they were dying she avoided it like the plague. But she _was_ starving…

After going back and forth about it in her mind she decided one little corn dog wouldn't hurt her. She walked over to the vendor and waited for him to get finished with the customer in front of her. "Hello, I would like a corn dog please," she said while digging her wallet out of her purse.

As soon as her hand grasped the stick of the corn dog someone in a helmet practically slammed into the cart. Sammi gave him an incredulous look while he gave her a goofy grin and got back to his feet. "Do you like corn dogs too?" He asked excitedly while pointing at her with two of his fingers.

"Suurrreeee," Sammi replied slowly, turning away from the vendor.

"Do you like to play hockey too?"

Sammi was sure he was about to explode with excitement. "Um, no, I don't play hockey," she replied. "I used to play field hockey but then I switched to Tennis." She blinked and backed away a few paces when his face seemed to freeze at an extremely happy smile. "Um, are you okay?" She asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"You basically told him the two things he likes in a girl, playing a form of hockey and liking corn dogs," a young dark haired girl commented, appearing out of nowhere. "Don't worry about him. I…apologize." Then she gave a smile and held out her hand. "I'm Katie."

"Sammi Mason," Sammi replied, shaking her hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Katie noted. "And I know everything about everything that goes on around here."

"Ah, well, I'm here visiting for the summer," Sammi explained. "My aunt lives around here and I like to visit some friends at the Palm Woods. So, what's the story on this guy?" She asked, jabbing her thumb in Carlos's direction. She made a face when she realized that he was petting her corn dog as if it were some cute animal. He looked up just then and tossed the food over his shoulder, giving a nervous laugh. "Did he just pet my corn dog?"

"That's Carlos," Katie explained. "A friend of my brother's."

"And the helmet?" Sammi questioned. Carlos smacked the side of his helmet twice and beamed at her. "He's not even skateboarding or anything."

"It's practically glued to his head, you get used to it," Katie said with a shrug.

"That's very…odd," Sammi muttered and made a face of disgust.

That seemed to snap Carlos out of his held-tongue syndrome and he let out a breath. "I'm a hockey player," he explained with massive amounts of zeal. "At least I was. I came here with my friends to form a band. We're called Big Time Rush. We're on Rocque Records. We have a CD out. Maybe you've heard us on the radio?"

Sammi slowly shook her head. "Can't say I have," she replied. _Especially since I change the station whenever they come on. Jazzie play's that CD nonstop. _She blinked and mentally did a double take at the mention of Rocque Records. "By the way, that was _my_ corn dog that you threw."

"I'll get you a new one!" Carlos replied. "What do you like on it? Ketchup? Mustard?"

"Nothing," Sammi replied with a wave of her hand. He nodded and turned to the vendor to get another corn dog. Sammi chuckled at his expression when he saw that the vendor had moved to a difference location so he took off running. Sammi let out an exasperated breath. His mouth seemed to move at a mile a minute and he was easily excitable. A little _too_ excitable for her liking. She didn't even understand his fascination with corn dogs either. Sure, they were great to eat but they weren't the best thing in the world. "He's very…"

"Strange? Weird? Child-like? Immature?" Katie asked while counting on her fingers. "I could go on and on."

"Please don't," Sammi said while holding out her hands. "Anyway, have you seen any other girls around that look like me? I can't find my sisters anywhere and we're supposed to do meet up with our aunt."

Just then a loud scream reached their ears. Katie and Sammi looked to see where it had come from. Carlos was running back towards them, yelling at people to get out of his way. Their mouths fell open when they saw that he was carrying what looked like a bouquet of corn dogs.

"I like those things but not _that_ much!" Sammi cried out in horror.

"Ten bucks and I'll hide you," Katie said with a mischievous grin while holding out her hand.

"Deal." Sammi slapped a ten dollar bill into her palm. Katie easily shoved her into a nearby bush. Leaves flew up into the air and settled back down behind the bush just as Carlos ran up. He jogged in place for a couple of seconds while turning his head around.

"Where'd she go?" Carlos asked.

"She went that way," Katie replied, pointing over her shoulder and shoving the money into her pocket. Carlos nodded and ran off, screaming the entire way. "Okay, the coast is clear," she hissed to Sammi who popped out from behind the bush with leaves in her hair. Katie checked to make sure the coast actually was clear when she let out a scream. "How…how'd you get there?" She asked, pointing.

"I ran," Mickey replied, doubling over and gasping for breath. "How else…could I get here…and feel like….I'm dying?" She panted, grasping at her chest.

"Mickey!" Sammi exclaimed while stepping out from behind the bush.

"Sammi?" Mickey questioned, looking up and taking in a very loud and long deep breath.

"Oh, twins," Katie said while snapping her fingers and nodding.

Mickey ignored her. "What're you doing in a bush?"

"Hiding from some guy carrying a corn dog bouquet," Sammi replied, taking the leaves out of her hair. "What're you running from?"

"Some insanely attractive guy who won't stop asking me out," Mickey explained.

"I'm sorry, you're objecting to an insanely attractive guy asking you out?" Mellie asked, slowing to a stop to join their circle. Katie's head whipped around from the three of them. "We're not triplets before you ask. We're quadruplets, actually. The last one just decided to disappear into thin air, apparently."

"Wait, there's _four _of you?" Katie asked in shock. Sammi, Mellie, and Mickey nodded in unison. "So if I do this…" She quickly reached out and punched Mellie hard on the shoulder. In turn, Mellie punched Mickey in the arm who grabbed it and let out a loud scream.

"I do that," Mellie replied with a laugh.

"_You die!_" Mickey growled before charging forward and tackling Mellie to the ground.

Sammi watched them with a bored expression on her face. Then she pulled out a nail file and began to file her nails while waiting for Mikayla and Melanie to let off some steam. "They do this a lot," she explained to Katie who looked on in great amusement. "Will you two stop so we can finally find Jazzie and then find Aunt Kelly?"

"Wait!" Katie cried out as Mellie and Mickey jumped to their feet. "Your aunt's name is Kelly?"

"Yes, why?"

"What's her last name?"

"Wainwright."

"_Your aunt is Gustavo Rocque's assistant_?" Katie cried out, throwing her arms into the air.

"_Yes_!" The three sisters replied in unison.

"Wait, how do you know her?" Mickey asked.

"She works with my brother's band, Big Time Rush," Katie replied. "You just met Carlos," she told Sammi. Then she turned to Mickey. "And I'm guessing _you_ met James," she told him. "You must've said no to him if he's chasing you around trying to get you to say yes to a date."

"Wait, that James guy gave me a white rose thinking I was _you_," Mellie said to Mickey, pulling the rose out of her back pocket and handing it over.

"The scary part is that a white rose is my favorite flower," Mickey said while taking the flower and then, a second later, dropped it as if she had been scalded. "How'd you run into James?"

"He came into the school room where I can into Camille and some guy named Logan," Mellie explained.

"He's in the band too," Katie said while rubbing her chin. "With my brother Kendall."

"I met him as well," Mellie and Mickey said in unison.

"So…you've met all of Big Time Rush," Katie deduced slowly. "Well, in different ways. My guess, because they're boys and they're stupid, they think you're all the same person?" When the three girls nodded Katie let out a laugh. "Oh my gosh, this is better than reality TV! You can't find this stuff anywhere else!"

"I'm glad you find this highly amusing," Mickey said dryly. "Yeowch!" She screamed when Mellie suddenly slapped her on the arm. "If you do that again," she growled.

"This has Jazzie written all over it," Mellie explained. Sammi and Mickey gave each other looks before looking at Mellie. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She shifted the purple bracelet from one wrist to the other before talking. "Jazzie came here, right? It just occurred to me that Mr. Bitters freaked out on me as I was leaving the hotel, as if one of us had done something to him. Who can't resist tricking someone, especially Mr. Bitters?"

"Jazzie," Sammi and Mickey replied in unison, lifting their fingers.

"Right." Mellie nodded. "Reading the things I've read about Kendall online he can't pass up the chance to scheme. And Jazzie is a _huge_ plotter. She loves to get a laugh at others' expense and if she tried anything on Bitters, you can be sure that she ran into Kendall."

"That and he thought I was her," Mellie pointed out.

"That too."

"So, what're we going to do?" Katie asked eagerly,

"'We'?" Sammi repeated. "Little girl, this is our problem."

"Not really a _problem_," Mellie said slowly while rubbing her chin. "More like…a great way for us to make another mark on L.A."

Mickey stared at her blankly. "You lost me," she uttered.

"What else is new?"

Sammi and Mickey elbowed Mellie in the ribs. "I think I get what she means, though," Sammi spoke up. "Why not let them…run with their own insanity and laugh at the end result?"

"Now you're talking my language!" Katie said with a large grin.

"I think she could become very useful," Mellie said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Jazzie made a face every time Gustavo hit a key on the piano. She scrunched up her nose from where she was sitting in the bubble chair that hung from a chain in the ceiling. Kelly stood by Gustavo with an annoyed expression on her face.<p>

"Uncle Gustavo, I don't know nearly as much about music as you do, but I'm pretty sure people wouldn't want to hear an entire three minute and thirty second song about that one note," Jazzie commented.

"For the last time," Gustavo said slowly as he turned around, his eyes narrowing behind his shades. "I…am not…your _UNCLE_!" He exploded at her.

"Not with _that_ blood pressure you're not," Jazzie commented with a laugh, lifting a spoonful of chocolate pudding to her mouth. "You gotta learn to relax. Eat some pudding." She lifted the bowl a bit, as if bringing more emphasis to it, and took a hearty bite. She closed her eyes and smiled while kicking her legs through the air.

"Tell me again why you aren't running around with the other spawns of Satan that just so happen to walk this Earth and plague me every summer?" Gustavo demanded.

Jazzie shrugged. "Because it's more fun bugging you," she replied. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before they realize that I'm not at the Palm Woods and they get here." As soon as those words left her mouth the whole room started to shake. She clenched her teeth on the spoon that she had just put in her mouth while her eyes widened. "Oh no," she muttered as soon as the spoon was out of her mouth.

"What's going on?" Kelly called over the noise, wobbling a little bit. "Is it an earthquake?"

"Aunt Kelly, you need to have us around more often," Jazzie sighed while wiping her mouth.

The door to the recording studio swung open and her sisters appeared in the doorway. Gustavo looked at them and started screaming something about there being "more of them" while Kelly tried to calm him down. "_You_!" Mellie, Sammi, and Mickey all yelled in unison while pointing at Jazzie who gulped loudly.

"Pudding!" Sammi added in an accusatory tone.

"You left us at the Palm Woods so I could be stalked by some psychotic—" Mickey started.

"Extremely _attractive_ psychotic," Mellie jumped in.

"—extremely _attractive_ psychotic guy that can't take 'no' for a freakin' answer?" Mickey finished.

"Ah, so you met James them," Jazzie noted, sticking her finger in the air. "And I'm guessing you met Logan," she added, pointing at Mellie, "and you Carlos," she finished, pointing at Sammi.

"While _you've_ been sitting here eating _chocolate pudding_!" Sammi screeched. "_GIMME SOME OF THAT_!" She bellowed before charging at Jazzie. Jazzie let out a scream, jumped out of the chair, and started running around the room as fast as she could, holding the bowl of pudding close enough to her so she could protect it. Mellie and Mickey just watched in amusement as Gustavo rocked back and forth on the piano chair while muttering about therapy.

"I know how we can solve this problem!" Mickey said happily, pulling two umbrellas out of who knows where and grinned like a madman.

"No umbrella jousting!" Her sisters chorused with rolls of their eyes.

"You're no fun."

"_HEY_!" Gustavo finally yelled, silencing them all in an instant. "I already have the _dogs_ to worry about; I don't need to worry about four clones either as well as this song that _WON'T BE WRITTEN_!"

"Erg! Uncle Gustavo, two words; breath mints," Mellie said while waving her hand in front of her face. Then she ran over to her aunt and gave her a big hug. "How do you survive with this brute?" She asked while sticking her tongue out at Gustavo. He, childishly, returned the gesture. "I'm surprised you don't have gray hair yet."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old," Kelly grumbled. "So, you've met the band already?" She questioned, thinking back to what Jazzie had said.

"Yes, because we were pawns in Jazzie's little scheme," Sammi replied from where she was holding her sister in a headlock.

"I just thought it would be fun to mess with their heads! We fool people at our school just from walking to classes! I thought it would be fun to fool them too," Jazzie gasped while trying to get Sammi to let her go.

"Right, because its _fun_ being chased around by some crazy girl named Mercedes and have random guys kiss you," Mellie said while throwing her arms into the air. She paused and reconsidered, "Well, the kissing part wasn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Y'see? I spiced up your day! You all should be thanking me," Jazzie said while rubbing her neck as soon as Sammi let her go.

"Oh, yes, because I _really_ missed having a migraine every day," Gustavo said while throwing his arms into the air.

"You do that by yourself from yelling so much," Sammi pointed out. "You need to learn to chill."

_"I AM CHILL_!" Gustavo shouted, causing the girls in the room to jump. "I have four dogs that I need to watch over and make into a band that's taken seriously. I have four harpies that always scheme to make the summer the worst summer of my life! And, I have a song, _THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN_!"

All was silent until Mickey spoke up and said, "…maybe the words are scared of forming a song because you'd yell at it?"

Gustavo's body tensed up while the room around them started to shake again. "Oh no," Kelly said while trying to regain her balance. "Quick, girls! Out, out, out!" She ordered while swinging her arm at the door as if directing air traffic.

The quads quickly ran out of the room and into the hall. Kelly shut the door behind them right as Gustavo let out a very loud yell. They clasped their hands over their ears and pressed down hard to block out the sound but to no avail.

"I should've told you he's in a bad mood today," Kelly sighed while lowering her hands.

"_Today?"_ Her nieces asked in unison while putting their hands on her hips.

Kelly laughed. "I'll never get tired of that," she sighed.

"Anyway, how much do you want to bet it'll take those boys at least a day to figure out that there's four of us?" Jazzie asked, lifting her eyebrows in excitement.

"Can't I just tell them about you four? They're bound to find out eventually," Kelly pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mellie asked. "I give them the rest of today. Five bucks."

"Five bucks that they find out tomorrow," Jazzie countered.

"Two days," Sammi said.

Mickey crossed her arms over her chest. "A week," she declared.

"A _week_?" The other girls replied in unison.

Mickey shrugged. "They're boys!"

* * *

><p>Kendall paced the apartment so much he was surprised he hadn't worn a hole in the floor. He couldn't get Jazzie out of his mind. The problem was, he couldn't get Jo out of it either. They had broken up. He let her go so she could chase her dreams in New Zealand. They weren't together anymore. So why did he feel so guilty about talking to Jazzie? She was a breath a fresh air to him, someone new. Someone like him but…different at the same time. How? He didn't know, but that's it. He <em>wanted<em> to know more about her. It was starting to drive him crazy.

"Kendall!" James practically screamed as he entered the apartment. He grasped Kendall by the shoulders and started to shake him, his eyes wide and wild. "I need a plan and I need it _now_!" His voice deepened in a menacing way on the last word that it reminded Kendall of Darth Vader, just without the obnoxious breathing sounds.

"Did a bee fly into your jeans?" Kendall asked, knocking James's hands away.

"No! I met this girl and asked her out and she said no." He then started to laugh a sort of crazy laugh. "Can you believe it? A girl said no to _me._ No one ever turns down a date with me. I'm James Diamond!"

"Your track record had to be broken one day. Today's that day. You should be celebrating," Kendall said with a smirk while patting James on the arm.

The door burst open again and Logan and Carlos ran in. The other boys lifted their eyebrows as the the large corn dog bouquet that Carlos was holding. "You met the girl of your dreams too?" Kendall, James, and Logan all asked in unison.

"You bet! She likes corn dogs and she played field hockey. How much more perfect can one girl get?" Carlos sighed.

"Wait a minute, girl of _your_ dreams? What about Camille?" James asked Logan.

"Well, one can only be on-again-off-again so many times before you don't want to feel like a yo-yo anymore," Logan said with a shrug. "What about you and Jo?"

"She's in New Zealand. We broke up. It's not like we're still exclusive or anything," Kendall replied with a wave of his hand. "She's all the way over there and I'm all the way over here."

"So, anyway, Kendall, plan?" James asked, rubbing his hands together.

"What are you guys scheming about now?" Katie asked while walking into the apartment with Mrs. Knight in tow. They had grocery bags in their hands.

Kendall rushed over and took the bags from his mother, pausing to drop a kiss on her cheek before setting them bags down onto the counter. "We're trying to find these elusive girls. They're around the Palm Woods somewhere," he replied.

Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. This was just too entertaining to her. Watching the boys go crazy over who they thought was one girl, and the _same _girl at that, was better than cable to her. She knew she'd have to spill the secret eventually, but who says she had to tell them now? Besides, if they were smart, they'd tell each other the name of the girls they've met and that'd solve their problems, if only for a little bit. She ducked under the counter in the kitchen and popped back up with a bucket of popcorn.

"So, Kendall, do you have a plan?" Carlos asked.

"You bet I do," Kendall replied. He disappeared into the bedroom he shared with Logan and came back out with a large, rolling whiteboard. Now he was dressed in a dark green t-shirt with matching green camouflage pants. "It's called Operation: Get the Girl."

"Hmm, can we knock Logan out of this Operation considering he kissed_ my_ dream girl?" James demanded.

"James, you _always_ get the girl!" Logan protested. "Give the rest of us a chance."

"It's not _my_ fault I was born with these good looks," James said with a grin while whipping out his little mirror to study himself in the mirror. "She just hasn't realized it yet. But she will!"

Katie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Might as well give them a bit of information. "Hey, idiots, why did you happen to catch their names?" She asked.

"Katie, don't call them idiots," Mrs. Knight scolded while putting away the groceries.

"But they _are_!" Katie protested. Mrs. Knight shrugged and went back to what she was doing. "So, names anyone?"

"Her name's Sammi," Carlos sighed, looking up at the ceiling in a dreamy state. "Isn't that just a cute name?"

"I met a girl named Jasmine," Kendall replied. "And you two?" He questioned James and Logan. Logan said Melanie the same time James said Mickey and Kendall smiled triumphantly. "See, it's not the same girl so James you can stop accusing Logan."

"But they looked alike," James muttered.

Logan then grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Must be twins, James."

Katie snorted. They had _no_ idea.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. The next chapter will either be the last one or the second to last one. <em>

_I have a bunch of ideas floating around so I may make this into a longer story, it all depends. Please read and review._

_If you have any questions or anything message me or send me a question on my formspring. The link is on my profile.  
><em>

_~C.M._


	5. Big Time Revelation

**_Chapter 5: Big Time Revelation_**

"Ha! I only had two fours! I win again!" Jazzie said happily while leaning forward to scoop up the money that was left in the middle of the table. Kelly and Sammi groaned while putting down their cards. Mellie and Mickey were sipping on their glasses of juice, smiling at the early decision to fold. She stopped counting the money when Gustavo slapped his large hand on the table. "Yes?"

He leaned across the table and got in her face. "You hustled me!" He accused.

"I did no such thing!" Jazzie gasped. "I just pretended I didn't know how to play poker to get your money out of you."

"_THAT'S CALLED HUSTLING_!" Gustavo shouted.

"It is?" Jazzie asked, lifting her eyebrow. Kelly nodded. "Well, guess I did," she laughed gleefully, quickly counting the money. Then she split it for ways and handed it over to her sisters. "Thanks for keeping your mouths shut," she told them.

"No problem, Jazz," Mellie said as she counted the money and then shoved it into her pockets. She leaned away from Gustavo who had steam coming from his ears. "Whoa, I haven't seen that one before. We must really be stressing him out."

"Woohoo! A new record," Mickey said happily, whipping out a book and jotting something in it before closing it.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Gustavo grumbled, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Actually, you do," Kelly replied, looking at her nieces. The quads exchanged confused looks before looking at her. "My sister called me and told me that the only way she'd let you stay out here with me the entire summer was if you got jobs."

"_Jobs_?" They cried out in unison, different levels of horror etched on their faces.

"Yes, jobs," Kelly replied with a smile. "And lucky for you, we have the perfect jobs for you guys to do while you're here. You're going to work for Gustavo and I." Her nieces blinked once before grinning evilly at Gustavo who put down the cards, grabbed the bottom of his chair, and backed away at high speed to put distance between them. "Not altogether. We don't want a repeat of what happened the _last_ time I left you with Gustavo."

"It's not _our_ fault his hair isn't growing back as fast as it used to," Sammi grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, they are jobs that I'm sure you'd love," Kelly continued and then looked at her blackberry. "Sammi, I have you as their fashion consultant. You pick clothes that you think will fit them and will go well with their personalities for anything in the spotlight, i.e. red carpet interviews, TV interviews, performances, etc."

"Cool. Do I get to make any of the clothes as well?" Sammi asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Let them come to you for that," Kelly said with a smile. "Melanie, you can be their assistant choreographer. I know you've been taking a lot of hip hop classes and I'm sure they'll listen to you more than they'll listen to Mr. X."

"They have a choreographer named _Mr. X_?" Mellie asked with a scoff. "Do they have a teacher named Mrs. Y as well? Ooh, ooh! Do they have a child named Baby Z?"

Sammi and Mickey started laughing but stopped when Kelly gave them one of her dangerous looks. They quickly changed their laughter to coughing and settled in their seats. "Anyway," Kelly said, looking back down at her blackberry. "Jazzie, you can make sure the guys are where they're supposed to be whenever we need them somewhere."

"So basically you want her to yell at them and boss them around?" Mellie demanded. "You want her to do what she does now without being paid to do?"

"Sounds like a dream job instead of a summer job," Mickey grumbled.

"It's not _my _fault you guys don't speak up before I do," Jazzie said while holding her hands up in defense.

"How can we if you don't ever stop _talking_?"

"Okay, okay, no bloodshed before dinner!" Kelly yelled, stopping Jazzie from launching herself across the table. "Now, Mickey, you'll be in charge of their nutrition and exercise. You'll be making sure they stay in shape."

"I don't get it," Mickey stated.

"Mouse, you're going to be making food for them to make sure they don't get fat," Jazzie replied. Mickey rolled her eyes at the nickname that her oldest sister bestowed on her.

"Right. You're going to be meeting with Mrs. Knight, that's Kendall's mother, four times a month to go over what she has planned for their dinner for the week. Then you'll help her create healthy alternatives for them. They get cheat days on Fridays and the weekends to have all the junk they want, but you also have to make sure they go to the gym a few hours of the day."

"See? You still get to be around food," Sammi said while flashing her a grin. Mickey made a face and slumped in her chair.

"I feel like this job is going to be the death of me," Mickey groaned. "I just know it will."

"No, being Kelly's nieces will be the death of us," Sammi corrected her.

"If Gustavo doesn't kill us first," Jazzie said dryly.

**oOOOo**

"Okay men," Kendall said as soon as he stopped pacing in front of his friends and brought his black boot covered feet together. James, Carlos, and Logan were standing in front of him, shoulders squared back and heads straight, following him with his eyes. They were also wearing dark green shirts and camouflage pants as well as black boots. "The girls of our dreams are out there somewhere and with Logan's quick calculations they're either in the Palm Woods or at Palm Woods Park." Kendall turned to the whiteboard behind him and circled the two pictures on it in a red marker. "The only thing is trying to find them. We'll split up. Logan, you're with me—"

"Do you really want to test Carlos and James going off together?" Logan interrupted Kendall. "They're the ones who managed to cause pandemonium in elementary school by being bored with popsicle sticks."

Kendall's lip twitched a little. He remembered that day well. James and Carlos brought their hands to their chins and tilted their heads up, as if looking at something, "Okay, _I'll_ go with Carlos and Logie, you can go with James," he said as he waved his hockey stick around as if it were a pointer. "We'll cover the pool and the park and you can cover the hotel. Meet back here in an hour. I'm sure we can find them by them."

Katie watched in amusement while biting into a cookie as they dashed out of their apartments, Carlos was letting out a very loud hooting noise on his way out. "Ohh, they're so dumb," Katie laughed while shaking her head.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight admonished while carrying a basket of clothes. "That's not nice to say about your brother and his friends."

"It is when it's true," she replied, setting her cookie down. "They're going to go running around the Palm Woods looking for the girls of their dreams, not even realizing that they're basically looking for the same person."

"Katie, what do you know that they don't know?"

"A lot of things," she replied with a shrug. "It's a girl thing."

"Katie," Mrs. Knight sighed.

Katie let out a huff. "Okay. The girls that they're looking for, they're quadruplets. They're Kelly's nieces and they're visiting L.A. for the summer. They each ran into one of them but don't realize that there are more than one of them. Each of the boys knows the girl's names but if they ever become smart enough to describe the girl to each other, they'd think they're talking about the same person when they're not. However, knowing them, they'll _think_ it's the same person."

"Katie, aren't you going to tell them what you know?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"That wouldn't be fun," Katie replied while dipping her cookie in the glass of milk by her hand and then took a bite of it.

"You're going to let them run around the Palm Woods like that?" Mrs. Knight demanded.

Katie shrugged. "It's better than them running around here and destroying everything in sight!"

Mrs. Knight looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating the information. "Good point," she sighed. "But as soon as the hour is up tell them the truth, okay?"

"Deal," Katie replied. She ducked under the counter and popped back up with a pair of black binoculars around her neck. "In the team time I'm going to watch them running around like chickens with their heads cut off," she announced while going to the front door.

"No gambling!" Mrs. Knight called after her.

"Fine!" Katie huffed and closed the door behind her.

"I never dropped her on her head," Mrs. Knight sighed, putting the basket down to start folding clothes. "Not _once_."

**oOOOo**

An hour later the boys trudged back into apartment 2J, their heads were hung low and they were walking slowly, as if having been reprimanded by someone. Katie's eyebrows rose. She had never seen them look so defeated before. Even when they were faced with opposite Kendall usually came up with a sort of crazy scheme to get them out of it but now, it seemed, his crazy scheme failed.

And Kendall Knight doesn't fail.

"What happened?" Katie asked, turning from the couch to the look at them.

"They're gone!" Carlos wailed. "They slipped through our fingers! _We never had a chance_!" He cried out and threw himself into James's arms how patted him awkwardly on the back.

Katie turned her attention to Kendall who was pulling leaves out of his hair. He noticed the look on her face and sighed. "We looked around the Palm Woods and the park and we found nothing. People have seen the girls of our dreams but they aren't around here at all. It's as if they disappeared. Or they didn't exist or—"

"They're at Rocque Records?" Katie interrupted him. She couldn't take the defeat in his voice anymore. He wasn't the same Kendall that she grew up with, the one that never gave up on anything. It was starting to scare her and she wanted to help in some way without giving their secret away. It'd take all of the fun out of it for her.

"What makes you say that?" The four boys asked in unison.

"Common sense?" Katie asked. "And the fact that it's one of the number one places to visit as stated by the local tourist magazine," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Roque Records is basically a national landmark here and anyone who comes for a visit always checks it out."

"What're we waiting for? _Let's go_!" Carlos shouted and dashed towards the door. Before any of them could move he crashed right into it and fell to the ground.

"I think you're going to need this," Logan sighed, picking his helmet off of the ground and handed it over to him. Carlos eagerly jumped to his feet and shoved his helmet onto his head. He gave it a double tap on the side of it before opening the door and running out of the apartment, letting out loud whoops and hollers along the way.

"Thankskatie," Kendall said in a rush, running after Carlos.

"Are we going to run the entire way there?" Logan asked while chasing after them and out of the hotel. "By the rate we're moving and how far away Rocque Records is we have a better chance of—"

"Logan! Stop rambling statistics and _run_!" James ordered while sprinting past him. Logan let out a heavy breath and urged himself to move faster to catch up to his friends who were running ahead of him. Logan has never seen Carlos run that fast, even when he had a corn-dog permanently dangling in front of his face.

By the time the boys reached the recording studio they were basically falling over each other, panting and leaning on each other to keep themselves up. Kelly looked up from her blackberry and stopped in her tracks when she saw them.

"What're you guys doing here? Gustavo gave you the day off, remember?" Kelly commented, looking them over.

"Girls…of our dreams…here," Carlos panted before taking in a very loud and deep breath and let them out again.

Kelly let out a sigh. "You boys need to do something more productive on your days off than run around and chase after girls," she told them with a roll of her eyes. "Now, what is this I hear about trying to find the girl of your dreams?"

All at once the boys began talking about the girl they've met but it was Kendall who stopped talking first. "Wait wait," he called over the noise. "Kelly, how'd you hear about that?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

Kelly pursed her lips. "Well, this was something that I learned firsthand," she explained. "Girls," she called down the hall. "Come out. Joke's over."

Jazzie put down the skateboard magazine she had been reading when Kelly yelled at them. She exchanged glances with her sisters and she sunk in her seat about. "Uh-oh," she muttered. "Looks like the game is over," she sighed.

"And it was fun while it lasted," Mickey said as she carefully placed her cards on top of the castle she had been creating.

"Especially since that Katie girl was keeping tabs on what those guys were doing," Mellie agreed. "How much were you paying her for that anyway?"

"Five dollars an hour," Sammi replied, closing the laptop she was messing around with. "It was worth it hearing about them basically going ballistic at the Palm Woods and causing havoc on their own." She sighed and shook her head. "Time to face the music." She and her sisters stood and walked down the hallway which seemed to stretch on forever.

"Wait a minute, so who wins the bet?" Mickey suddenly asked.

"I do," Mellie replied.

"No you don't," Jazzie denied.

"Yes I do. I bet that they wouldn't find out until the end of the day today. It's the end of the day, I win. You each owe my five bucks, pay up!" She ordered, holding out her hands and wiggling her fingers.

"Like we're really going to contribute to the Bank of Mellie," Sammi said with a roll of her eyes. "You didn't win; Aunt Kelly's making us give up. That doesn't count."

"It so does count!"

"It so does _not_!"

Their voices rose as they argued with each other while walking towards Kelly. As soon as they turned the corner and spotted the look on her face they stopped talking and shuffled their feet as if they were in big trouble. The boys' mouths fell open as they took a good look at the girls. Carlos even fainted from the shock.

"Hmm, never had that reaction before," Jazzie broke the silence. "We've had stares—"

"—pointing—" Mickey chimed in.

"—whispers—" Mellie added, counting off her fingers.

"—stupid questions—" Sammi said with a little laugh.

"—but _never_ fainting," they finished in unison.

"…what's going on?" Logan finally asked.

Kelly walked behind the girls and draped her arms around their shoulders. "Boys, these are my nieces–Jasmine, Mikayla, Melanie, and Samantha Mason. They're here for the summer," she explained with a broad smile. The looks on the boys' faces seemed to freeze between a smile and a look of shock, aside from Carlos who was still motionless on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Originally I was going to end the story here but I'm going to write one more chapter, like a sort of epilogue. This story as a whole feels like a prologue to me so I might start another story featuring these four and how their lives are changed by Big Time Rush. I might just write it for myself or I might post it, I haven't decided yet. <em>_The ending, I went through three different versions of it before I stuck with this one. __I want to thank you all for the wonderful feedback on my first BTR story. I really appreciate it.  
><em>

_~C.M._


	6. Big Time Changes

**_Chapter 6: Big Time Changes_**

"Kelly, do I _have_ to be here?" Gustavo grumbled. He was sitting at the head of the kitchen table in Kelly's condo with his arms crossed tight over his chest and a pout on his lips.

"Hey, if _we_ have to be here, so do you!" Jazzie pointed out while setting dishes down on the table. Mellie followed her with the silverware and Sammi followed her with the cups. Kelly and Mickey were hovering over the food in the kitchen.

"And it's a nice gesture as well," Kelly added.

Her nieces sighed. After meeting the boys of Big Time Rush, and once the boys got over their initial shock, the girls and boys went out to get to know each other better. They went to the Palm Woods Park and to some shops in downtown L.A. before stopping at a café to get something to drink and talk. Kendall and Jazzie clicked almost immediately, bonding over their love of skateboarding and being the "leader" of their groups. Sammi got along with Logan pretty well because of how realistic they both were and how much they liked to read and learn new things. She seemed impressed with the fact that he wanted to be a doctor, since she was thinking of becoming a vet if not an author.

Mellie and Logan also got along really well because of their mutual love for trying anything new and doing things that created an adrenaline rush, such as her wakeboarding. He was impressed with how athletic she was. Mickey and Carlos got along fast because of their need for excitement and their love of life and trying to find the good things in it. James got on her nerves from time to time because of his shallow tendencies but, as time moved on, she found him to be a good listener and surprisingly (to her) driven.

By the time Kelly's nieces had gotten back to the condo Kelly had told them to expect the boys, Katie, and Jennifer over for dinner. Her news was met with mixed results but then it turned to downright outrage when they heard that Gustavo was coming as well. A few times they had dinner with him he had inhaled most of the food before they even had it placed firmly on the table. Since then they've watched him like a hawk to make sure the food they prepared wouldn't go missing.

"But do we have to have them over for dinner?" Mickey all but whined. "We're going to see them all the time anyway since you and Mom made us get jobs," she added while checking on the macaroni.

"We're having them over and you'll be _happy_ about it," Kelly said through clenched teeth and squinted eyes.

"Fine," Jazzie said while flinching at her aunt's tone. She gave Mellie a look and pointed at her head while spinning her finger in a circle. Mellie let out a sort of choking laugh to keep from Kelly's wrath.

They all jumped at the sudden banging on the table. In unison, the girls turned to see that Gustavo had a fork and knife held in each fist and was tapping the ends on the table while chanting, "I want food! I want food!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Mickey shrieked. "I'm not done yet! The bread's the only thing that's been cooked!"

"Relax, Mouse," Jazzie told her younger sister while sneaking a grape off of the fruit plate that was in the middle of the table. She wrinkled her nose at another ring of the doorbell. "Can't we just leave them out there?" She sighed.

"No!" Kelly said while moving quickly towards the front door. A few seconds later the boys trooped into the room followed by Katie and Jennifer. Jennifer had a bowl in her hands and an eerily bright smile on her face.

"Huh, and I only thought people smiled like that from Botox," Sammi whispered to Mellie.

"Nice place," Katie commented while nodding. "You have cable?"

"We have DirecTV," Mellie replied.

"How many channels?" Katie asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"A lot."

"I gotta see this!" Katie said eagerly before running in the direction of the living room, Mellie was close behind her, saying something about the TV being good for playing video games.

"We brought an apple crumble," Jennifer said happily while handing the dish to Jazzie who set it down on the table.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you," Jazzie said while brushing her hair behind her ears. She quickly reached out and slapped Gustavo's hand away as he tricked to stick a finger in the goo that was in a pan. "I'm Jazzie," she said while holding out her hand to shake Jennifer's. "That's Mickey," she said while using her free hand to point over her shoulder, "And Sammi," she pointed at the girl next to her, "and in the living room is Mellie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall's and Katie's mother," Jennifer said while placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I have to say you girls put these boys through the wringer all day. I haven't seen them look so depressed as they were today when they didn't find you."

Sammi turned her laughter into a small bout of coughing as the boys groaned in unison. Jazzie smirked when she noticed that Kendall's cheeks that tinted a red hue. She turned her attention to James who had made a great show of clearing his throat. "Ladies," he said with a bow and then produced a handful of roses from behind his back. "One for each of you, and one for you Kelly," James said while passing them out.

"Suck up," Mickey muttered. She then gave James a strained smile when he gave her the last rose. As soon as he turned around she had moved to shove it in the garbage disposal but Kelly ran and stopped her, giving her niece one of her death glares. "Thank you," Mickey said through clenched teeth. Kelly took the rose from her niece and went to put it in a vase. "Mrs. Knight, I would like to get with you sometime to create the meal plan for these boys," she said, changing the subject.

Jennifer scoffed. "A meal plan? With these boys. Good luck with that."

"I'd prepare everything for you just as long as you do the grocery shopping."

Her eyes widened. "I don't have to cook?" She asked. Mickey shook her head. "Yes! Finally I can get away from the crazy schemes and the strange situations!" She cheered while punching her fists into the air. She slowly lowered them when she noticed everyone looking at her. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her clothes. "I mean, I can finally have the nights to myself."

"So enjoy this meal, boys. From this point on, you're cutting salt, fats, and grease from your diets as well as anything that's 99% percent artificial," Mickey warned them before turning back to the oven that had just let out a very loud beep.

"That means no Fruit Smackers," Logan told Carlos who let out a scream of horror.

"You _monster_," he wailed.

"Or snickerdoodles," Kendall added with a sigh.

Mickey made a face as soon as that fact dawned on them and they looked as if they had lost a pet.

"I'm supposed to do my job and I come out looking like the bad guy," Mickey sighed. "I'm blaming you," she addressed her aunt.

"Blame my sister," Kelly replied.

Suddenly everything around them began to shake. They struggled to stay on their feet but the shaking proved to be too much and they fell to the floor. Finally the shaking stopped and everyone was able to get to their feet. Jennifer moved around to make sure the boys were okay as Katie and Mellie ran back into the room.

"Was that an earthquake?" Katie asked.

"No, I recognize that rumble anywhere," Mellie groaned while holding her head.

"That was Gustavo's stomach," Sammi added, jerking her thumb in his direction. Still sitting at the head of the table he looked at them.

"What? I haven't eaten all day," he explained. "I needed to finish writing some songs for some _dogs_ to sing so we could finish up this album so I can keep my job!"

"Okay, okay, we can sit down, dinner is ready," Kelly said while ushering them all to sit at the table.

As soon as the food reached the table all hell basically broke loose with the guys fighting each other to get to the food. It was normal for them to try and beat each other to it. Mrs. Knight usually made their favorites so it was natural for them to want to have more than the other. Kelly and the Mason girls watched in half amusement and half astonishment when Gustavo got into the fray and practically dove onto the table to try and get some food for himself.

"I'm so sorry about them, they're usually well behaved," Mrs. Knight called over the sounds of the boys fighting and dodged their flailing limbs.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm used to it with them," Kelly said while jerking her thumb in her nieces direction. "Only with them it's fighting over what to watch, where to eat out, what movie to rent, what movie to go _see_…" she shook her head. "Never a dull moment though."

"Hardly."

"Does this mean we can skip straight to dessert?" Katie asked hopefully, clasping her hands together and making doe eyes at her mother.

"_HEY!_" Mellie yelled over the noise. The volume of her yell and the look in her eye made them all stop at once and look at her with shocked expressions on their face while her sisters smirked. Mellie looked small but she had a powerful voice that she used only when the situation arrived. "You boys act like you've never seen food before," she commented. "If you're going to fight, do it in a way that I get amusement out of it and I don't have to take the time to clean up after you."

"Liiiiiike…._UMBRELLA JOUSTING_!" Mickey said as she yanked two umbrellas out from under the table and waved them in the air.

"Wha…?" Jazzie leaned over to look under the table. "Where'd you get those? I thought we confiscated all of them."

"I have good hiding places," Mickey replied, sticking out her tongue.

"What's umbrella jousting?" Logan questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Logan, glad you asked."

"Here we go," Sammi sighed.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Jennifer stood in the kitchen and watched as the kids played video games against each other, the ones that weren't playing were cheering for each other and holding bets. Gustavo, from time to time, who was trying to understand each game they played would scream, "<em>WHAT'S GOING ON?<em>" over their noise.

"Is it always this crazy with them?" Jennifer asked.

"Which 'them' are you referring to? The boys or my nieces?" Kelly asked before taking a sip of wine.

"Both," Jennifer replied.

"The girls are usually less destructive than this when they're by themselves," Kelly explained. "But others usually bring out this side of them. They're actually very quiet and driven. Well, until they're watching something funny on TV or just talking to each other."

"How do you tell them apart?"

"Jazz always wears red, Mickey, blue; Mellie, purple; and Sammi green. Also, Jazzie is the most outspoken out of all of them. Mickey's quiet at first and then she makes a lot of jokes and is very sarcastic so you learn not to believe everything she says. Mellie loves music and knows a lot of things about the music industry. Sammi's the girly one of the group and she likes anything that deals with fashion or clothing. Their faces are also different, like Mickey has a noticeable bump in her nose and the others don't. You just have to be around them long enough."

"Well, I'd say they came at a good time," Jennifer noted. "I can finally have my nights to myself and I won't have to hear about any wacky schemes." She let out a sigh of content that was short lived.

"You cheater!" Jazzie yelled at Kendall.

"I didn't cheat," Kendall said innocently as possible.

"You shoved my controller out of my hands making me run right off the platform! Cheater!"

"It's not _my_ fault you can't hang onto your controller, Butterfingers."

"You take that back, Knight!"

"Make me!"

They watched as Jazzie started to attack Kendall with his controller, which quickly escalated into a full-blown fight complete with tackling, swinging pillows, and battle cries. It was soon replaced by screams of pain and flailing limbs because of Gustavo who had flopped down on top of all of them.

"Mercyyyyyy!" Carlos shouted from underneath Gustavo.

"Well, here's to the inevitable gray hair," Jennifer sighed, lifting her glass.

"And to the boxes of hair dye," Kelly agreed.

The two woman clinked their glasses together and finished off their wine as they watched the kids screaming and clawing at the ground to try and get out from beneath the large music producer who was laughing manically.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em>And that's the last chapter. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed and all of the silent readers. Thank you all for making my first BTR story a success. I didn't think it'd be this popular, I expected about ten reviews at the most. I had two other versions of this chapter before I ended with this one. I think it fit this one the tone of the story better. Once again, thank you all for reading the story.<em>

_~C.M._


End file.
